The invention relates to an embroidery stitching data producing device and a sewing machine.
In the recent years, there have been popularized the apparatus which is mechanically operated to stitch embroidery patterns and the sewing machine having a function for stitching embroidery patterns.
In stitching embroidery patterns with mechanical operations, the stitching area is limited with the movability of the mechanical parts constituting the embroidery stitching apparatus. Namely the embroidery pattern may be stitched only in the area where the work or cloth to be embroidered can be moved. Therefore in order to stitch an embroidery pattern which may extend beyond the limited stitching area due to the size and the position of the pattern to be stitched at, it is required to repeatedly change the position of the cloth and subsequently continue stitching until the pattern is completed.
Such a limited stitching area is particularly problematical in connection with a sewing machine which may be operated to stitch embroidery patterns. More particularly, since the sewing machine has a standard standing upright from the base, the stitching area is considerably limited and the size of the work holding frame is accordingly limited, and therefore the size of the embroidery pattern to be formed is accordingly limited.
In order to stitch such embroidery pattern with the sewing machine, it is required to reset the work to the work holding frame (by sliding the frame) many times by use of the template of the pattern usually prepared by the maker so as to continue the stitching of the embroidery pattern until the pattern is completed without the discrepancies of stitches. Further the user has been restricted to stitching only the embroidery patterns predetermined by the maker.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to eliminate the defects and disadvantages of the prior art as mentioned above.